The present invention relates to a method for realizing data communication between a client apparatus and a server apparatus with use of a data communication forwarding apparatus.
As the Internet infrastructure spread rapidly, services such as ticket reservation and bank/securities transaction, which have been so far received at the counter of sales offices, have also been offered in the form of an access to the Web server via the Internet.
Details of HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) as a communication protocol used for the access to the Web server and how to use the protocol are explained in detail in RFC2068 (Hypertext Transfer Protocol—HTTP/1.1)) issued in January, 1997.
Such services as ticket reservations and bank/securities transactions, however, tend to receive heavily concentrated service requests depending on time band. Furthermore, these services require database access, so it is difficult to distribute processings and this inevitably causes a specific Web server playing a role of the services to inevitably receive access concentration disadvantageously.
As the access is concentrated and a load is rapidly increased in the Web server, the processing performance of the Web server will generally extremely drop when compared to that at its low load state. As a result, service requests are further accumulated, which leads to a service failure in the worst case.
Under such a concentrated access condition, all the service requests cannot be processed satisfactorily, in a word, an important user's service request will also be compelled to wait for without distinction from general users. In addition, even when a service request is issued later, the service may happen to be accepted by chance. Or in spite of a long wait, the service cannot be realized. In this case, in particular, the user repeats the access operation many times, which causes a further increased access concentration and load.